Covetous
by Katraa
Summary: He was tired of playing protector, especially when he never got his reward. [riku x sora] [revised]


_Dedication: lapifors  
_**_Welcome Home Fanfiction_ **

_when my lovely lapifors returns from her trip, this is for her. There was originally going to be a lemon .. but then I figured it wouldn't fit with the overall plot. You'll see when you read it. I left much to think about. So look at the story in a whole to understand parts of it. Leave a review. Please and thanks._

Revised :: Sept. 20, 2007 -- edited scenes / grammar / ending  


* * *

**_Covetous_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ever since tenth grade he knew he had fallen in love. It wasn't a hard concept to understand. He knew it was true, and if he let out how he felt, the brunet would surely break their contact. It wasn't fair that he had been in love for over six years now. It wasn't his fault that everytime he tried to get with the jovial boy, the other would just ignore the painfully obvious flirting. Even worse, every time Sora became single, the brunet would quickly find a new partner. Oh, it definitely wasn't _his_ fault that Sora was indeed gay. It wasn't _his_ fault that Sora never once spared a glance at him. And it wasn't his fault that his best friend didn't love him back.

"Riku."

Sora fidgeted in his seat a bit, trying to get his napkin repositioned in his lap. Usually untidy locks of brown were combed and actually looked clean. Blue eyes darted over the table at his silver-haired male who wasn't really paying attention. He was too lost in the other's endless seas of blue. Sora opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he just stared at his friend, waiting for him to return on the 'train of reality'.

It was several moments before Sora found it necessary to call out to Riku once more. "Riku?"

_And his lips ghosted the other's sensitive skin, just enough to elicit a deep, utterly arousing mo-_ "What?" was the delayed response. A dazed look appeared on Riku's face, too entranced by his fantasies of ravishing the other.

"You're not paying attention," Sora whined, reaching for his beverage hastily.

'_Kind of hard when you're so fucking molestable,_' Riku thought dully. "You weren't saying anything," Riku retorted, rolling his eyes as he reached for his order book in his pocket.

"Not my point," Sora murmured under his breath. The brunet then he reached out and snagged his friend's left hand, barely interlocking the fingers. "Riku, you know how important today is for me," Sora informed the taller teenager, his anxiety apparant.

Riku had become an expert on forcing himself not to react from Sora's meaningless touches. "Got your new boyfriend coming?" Riku teased in a monotone that made him sound not even the least bit amused.

"Riku!" Sora blushed darkly. "He's not my boyfriend!" Sora enlightened, letting his hand fall out of Riku's.

"Yet," Riku mumbled scornfully under his breath.

"Say something?" Sora questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Nah," Riku murmured with vexation.

"Are you okay?" Sora dared, surveying Riku's expression. Riku arose from his seat, earning a confused look from his younger friend.

"Yeah," Riku answered automatically, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Schoolwork is getting to me. That's all. Nothing to worry about, Sora."

Sora offered his best friend a grin. "Maybe you should try getting more sleep? I found that the more sleep I get, the less stressed I am. I'm sure that it'll work for you too?" Sora suggested as he tapped his chin dilligently.

"Perhaps," Riku answered. A moment of silence passed between the two best friends before Riku dared to speak again. "Have-" he began but was cut short when someone brushed past him and took the closest seat next to Sora. Aquamarine eyes fell upon the red-haired man who was currently placing a lazy kiss to Sora's right cheek. Anger coursed through Riku's veins as he forced himself to stare down at the table. Sora flushed a hue of red as his eyes fell off the stranger and over to Riku.

"Um..this is Axel," Sora said, motioning to the man who was leaning his elbows against the table.

"Pleasure," Axel spoke, green eyes flashing over to the /gorgeous/ silver-haired male.

_Of course,_ Riku scoffed mentally, _Pleasure for you. Seeing you can actually /touch/ him. _"Yeah." Riku trailed off, shuffling his hands into his pockets, still searching for his order book. He swayed recklessly on the balls of his feet, surveying the pair with envy.

"This is Riku." Sora motioned across the table.

"Ex?" Axel inquired, lacing his hands together on the table.

"N-no," Sora stammered, the shade of red increasing by the moment. The brunet proceeded to correct the red-head. "Best friend."

The words stabbed Riku in the heart. Best friend. That was all he was to Sora. Best friend. Nothing more. Nothing else_. Yeah, best friend. The one that wants you to get your grimy hands off him._ Riku shot Axel a look, trying his best to conceal his automatic hatred. He had issues with the people Sora dated.

"Right..." Axel paused. "Then perhaps I should try and win over the best friend if I want to date you?"

By now Sora's face was akin to that of a tomato. "Um ... heh." He looked at Riku, literally begging for the other to give his consent. Those beautiful, needy blue eyes connected with sea-green. Riku sharply glanced away, not able to withstand the mental anguish those perfect eyes were inflicting on him.

"Do what you want," Riku snapped, fighting off the urge to drift back off into his fantasies. At least there he got to /touch/ him. _But if you hurt him, I'll hurt you,_ Riku mentally screamed.

"So, how about it, Sora?" Axel wondered, mischief flashing in his cat-like orbs.

A soft, almost giggle elicited from Sora's lips, followed by a hasty nod. "S-sure."

The brunet's face beamed with brightness as he watched Axel press another kiss to his cheek. This one lingered at the lanky man's hand rose from his side to rest idly on Sora's chest. "You're so adorable," he whispered into Sora's ear, making sure it reached anyone's ears that were listening. Riku, regretfully, had been one of them.

_I can't stand watching him like this,_ Riku thought weakly and turned to head back into the main part of the restaurant. "I'll see you later," he barely grumbled over his shoulder.

But Sora was already too lost in his own little world. A world where he got a new boyfriend every month, just to be hurt again and again. In his little world, Riku did not exist, and when he did come into play, it was just a shoulder to cry on. Riku was tired of it. This time, however, would be different. For the both of them.

* * *

_**the way you dance it turns me on**_

* * *

Riku pushed past Naminé with annoyance. His aquamarine eyes remained glued to the counter as he approached it. The silver haired male pressed his exhausted body against it, exhaling sharply. The blonde glanced wearily over her shoulder, trying to gauge how bad of a day Riku was having. By now she had become accustomed to her co-worker's mood-swings and issue with his brunet friend. Naminé's blue eyes gawped at the teen for a long moment before she followed him over to the counter. Once there, she swung her lithe body onto a stool, craning her head to the right to try and stare up at his hidden sea-green eyes. 

"What's wrong, Riku?" she asked, her lips puffing out to form a look of concern.

Riku paused his uneven breathing to glance at the girl beside him. Muttering something incoherent under his breath, Riku pushed his body onto a stool himself. "I'm fine," he fibbed, looking away.

"Riku…" Naminé shook her head and then frowned. "Is it Sora?"

Riku gave her a distant and almost shattered look but dismally shook his head in protest. "No," he answered simply.

"You told me you were over him." She peered over at Sora who was gleefully chattering with the red-haired stranger, blushing like a madman all the while. A sigh slipped Naminé's lips. "But it's obvious that you lied." The frown grew.

"Forget it," Riku grunted, fingers beginning to tap on the counter in an inconsistent pattern.

"You love him…" Naminé whispered, making sure her voice could only reach the teen beside her. "And you haven't told him why?"

Riku's eyebrows knitted into a look of distress. Riku arbitrarily reached out and snatched Naminé's wrist, pulling the blonde closer to whisper rigidly, "Because he doesn't feel the same and I don't feel like making a complete ass of myself." He breathed the words with such fury and vengeance, that he had almost convinced himself that all he felt was anger, and not depression and pain.

Naminé's frown continued to grow as her wrist was released. "How do you know he doesn't?"

"He would have said something to me," Riku spat bitterly.

"He doesn't look like the time to come out and say something like that," Naminé observed, kicking her feet back and forth off the stool.

"You don't know him like I do." Riku spared a glance feebly over his left shoulder. A grimace appeared on his lips as he quickly looked away, unable to stare directly at the object of his affections in someone else's arms. He should be used to this by now. But no matter how many times this happened, he never got over the pain that followed it.

"I bet you if you made the first move he'd-" Naminé began brightly but was cut short when she received a glower from Riku.

"I'm not risking breaking a friendship of over ten years just for my own selfish needs," Riku hissed, shaking his head as he banged his fist silently against the counter. "You just don't say 'I love you' to your best friend."

"Naminé shook her head, sighing as she arose from her seat. "You're driving yourself insane with this, Riku."

"I know." Riku let his shoulders roll into a shrug as he stared distantly into the kitchen beyond. "I know…" he repeated, this time more to himself. Riku sighed miserably and motioned for Namine to sit back down. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just having a bad day."

"You always have bad days when Sora starts dating," the blond girl noted, placing her hands onto her thin hips. "When he's single, you're always smiling. It's kind of sad to watch, Riku."

"I don't like to share," Riku informed the blonde and bit his bottom lip. "Especially when Sora's involved."

"I noticed," Namine said with a gentle laugh and then eyed Axel and Sora from across the room. "You've liked him for how many years?"

Riku cleared his throat and glanced down at the floor. The number embarassed him and made the teen felt quite pathetic. Who liked someone for over six years and never said anything? Namine would think he was crazy. Then again, if she hadn't teased him so far, then there was no reason not to tell the blonde. "Six years," Riku drawled.

Namine visibly cringed. "That must hurt, huh?"

"More than you know," he whispered painfully. He had to keep strong and cruel and bitter, it was the only way to protect himself around the one that held his fate in his clumsy hands. Now if only Sora would just open up his eyes and see the pain he was causing his older friend. Just once, Riku desired, to hold the brunet. Just _once._

* * *

_**but you know that i'm spoken for**_

* * *

"So…" 

Sora looked benevolently over at his boyfriend who was staring at the nightclub around them. His cat-like eyes darted across the dancing bodies, utterly entranced by them. It took the red-haired male a few moments to actually register in his mind that Sora had spoken. Axel turned his head back to stare at the boy, forcing a devilish smile to appear on his lips. "So?" he countered, arms folding against his chest profoundly, as if he had something to prove.

"…Are we going to do something?" Sora questioned, the sound of the music drilling a hole into his head.

"What do you want to do?" Axel answered with his own question, eyebrows arching from curiosity. Sora blinked slowly and then blushed, then laughed.

"Not that. It's only been a week," he almost giggled, shaking his head.

"Oh?" Axel replied, a smirk tugging onto his malevolent lips. "If you don't want to do _that_, then what would you like to do?"

"Well … you're the one that brought us here." Sora shrugged to his own words, watching a few of the people throw their bodies shamelessly at one another. The brunet shrunk back in his seat a bit, clenching his glass of water tightly, a bit intimated by their brazen actions.

"I was figuring we'd come here, drink our selves into intoxication, then fuck until we pass out," Axel snickered.

Sora flushed a dark red. "Heh…" He had plenty of protests about that situation.

"So I'll just settle on dinner." Axel nodded profusely, arising from his seat. The red-head extended a hand to Sora, who cautiously took it. The lanky man pulled Sora close, guiding him out of the club and onto the nippy streets of the city. Once outside, he turned to look at the flustered teen beside him, surveying him.

"Your friend," Axel began.

"Riku?" Sora asked automatically.

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "What's his problem?"

"What do you mean?" Sora cocked his head to the side, sounding a bit defensive. Why did all of his boyfriends hate Riku's guts? Why couldn't, for once, his best friend and his partner get along? It seemed a bit unfair that it always turned out like this. But Sora digressed; it'd work out one day, he told himself brightly.

"He kept sending me death glares when I met him," Axel informed his short boyfriend. "It's been bothering me, and I've been meaning to ask you about it."

"He's just protective. We've been friends since … like we were nine. At least I was nine," Sora responded, sharply nodding.

"Ten years then?" Axel asked, leading Sora across the street carefully.

"Mhm." Sora beamed back at the red-haired man. "He's just afraid that I'm going to get my heartbroken again. It's been done enough."

"Good friend you have then," Axel noted, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, I know." Sora smiled to himself, looking up at the night sky and then to Axel. "I don't know what I'd do without him there."

"What about me?" Axel teased, pausing at a street corner to pull Sora's body flush to his own. "What'd you do without me?" he breathed huskily against Sora's neck, making Sora tense up and go red in the face once more.

"Be … boyfriendless and sad?" Sora guessed, the smile growing as Axel's arms fell around his waist.

"Good answer," Axel responded, kissing the brunet's nose before grabbing him by the hand. Axel then dragged Sora off all in one fluid motion.

When he was with Axel, it was always a bit too fast-paced. They never really took the time to look at the beauty of things. Sora sort of missed that.

_**

* * *

**_

the way your sweat drips off your chest

* * *

"Sora?" 

Riku slanted his head to the right as he watched Sora waltz into the restaurant and slump himself into the closest booth to the back. Sea-green eyes followed Sora's body as he walked over, biting back his pride. Sora was his best friend, and he really needed to start acting more like a best friend Sora. He needed to stop acting like a _lovesick_ teenager and _get over it_.

Once beside Sora's booth, Riku tapped the boy on his shoulder. Sora jolted a bit in his seat and spared a look up at Riku. A faint smile spread its way onto Sora's face. "Hey, Riku. What's up?"

"You look like hell," Riku noticed, ignoring the question that had been tossed his way only seconds before.

"Just a bit tired. Work." Sora yawned, nuzzling his face into the safety of his arms. "And Axel keeps me up later than I'm used to." Riku also noticed the blush on Sora's face.

_Doing what … god knows,_ Riku mused darkly but pushed off the grimace. "Then why don't you take a nap at home?" Riku suggested, arching his eyebrow. "Won't do any good hanging around here staring into space."

"Ah… but I'm hungry." Sora protested, blinking at his friend benignly.

"What do you want?" Riku reached for his order book and flipped it open. "I mean, it is my /job/ after all," Riku added on, his voice sounding a bit teasing.

"Just the special," Sora answered, laughing silently at Riku.

"Can do." Riku put the book back into his pocket and then paused. "How are things anyhow? I mean, between you and… Alex?"

"Axel," Sora corrected with a yawn. "Good…"

"You don't sound that convincing." Riku took this as a sign to sit down. So he did. He placed himself across the booth from Sora. Sea-green eyes met with blue ones once more, causing Riku's heart to clench. The silver haired male hid the hurt look and just stared blankly at his younger friend.

"I told you, I'm tired," Sora argued, eyes closing from anguish.

"Right." Riku rolled his eyes. "Just lie to me, no big deal."

"I'm not lying, Riku," Sora refuted, eyes filling with frustration. "I've never lied to you."

_But I've been lying to you for so long_' Riku felt his mind shout at him but once again pushed it off for the time being. "Fine. I believe you."

"Good." Sora nodded and then began to play with his napkin. "Want to eat lunch with me?... Or whenever your break is? I can wait."

"Ah. Why not. Nothing else better to do," Riku complied.

_One small victory for Riku_, he mused to himself as he went to put Sora's order in, along with his own.

* * *

_**you know that i'm wanting more**_

* * *

Riku just couldn't believe how Sora could do that. How he could allow himself to be used like that. Well, maybe 'used' wasn't the right word. But it was painfully clear to Riku, at least, that all Axel was using him for was his body. Every time he had seen the two over the past two months they had been dating, they were locking lips, or something along those lines. Perhaps Riku was just jealous and was imagining the whole using thing. Axel seemed like an okay person. Besides the fact that he had _his_ Sora. 

It sort of reminded him of one of those Lifetime movies.

Namine told him it was jealously eating away at his heart. He couldn't count the times he'd sit there, watching them eat dinner or lunch at the restaurant, smiling, laughing, kissing, flirting. It tore away at Riku, and all he could force himself to do was look away in disgust and blatant hurt. Sora looked so /happy/ with him, and Riku was feeling like this might be real. Sora might actually have fallen in love this time.

Namine told him that it was quite possible.

Riku told her she must be insane.

Namine said that jealously was jealously speaking.

Riku decided he hated jealously.

* * *

_**you have no idea what you do to me**_

* * *

Riku was resting on his couch with a can of soda, letting the sound of rain lull him into a light slumber. The television was turned off. It seemed that the only thing that was on lately was some romantic chick-flick where the main characters always got together so happily. Things like that weren't Riku's style. The silver-haired male clutched the soda tightly, taking a sip of the beverage in attempts to keep himself awake. It was working, for the most part. 

Aquamarine eyes flickered out the window.

It had been three whole months now, andnd Sora had seemed _so_ content with his life. Perhaps Namine was right after all; Sora had fallen in love this time. Regretfully, not with _him_ but with _Axel_. Riku's fingers flexed against the can before setting it down. The male's hand ran idly along the hem of his black shirt, trying to focus his mind on something intelligent. Like college. He smiled at the idea as he shifted on the couch. Come next year, he was going to sell his apartment he was currently living in and just live on campus. It'd save money and time. Plus, he wouldn't have to be faced with his best friend every day. He wouldn't be faced with the face he loved every single moment.

He needed to get _away_ for a bit.

Riku was almost asleep, _almost,_ when a desperate, inconsistent knocking at his door drew his attention away from the rain. The silver haired male blinked a few times, trying to figure out who could possibly be knocking on his door at eight, during a freaking rainstorm. Riku hissed vehemently, discontent with having to get off his comfortable couch. Riku then scuffled to the door, opening it with a soft yawn.

His heart broke.

"S-sora?" he stammered as a soaking Sora flung into his arms, slinging his arms tightly around Riku's neck. He couldn't tell if the boy was just upset, happy to see him, or in need of drying off.

"It's s-s-s-o cold out there," Sora muttered, slurring his words as he loosened his grip around Riku, watching the teen close the door around them.

"Here," Riku murmured, reaching for Sora's wrist to lead him into his small apartment. His aquamarine eyes noticed a slight bruise appearing around Sora's right eye. Riku paused, standing there for a few moments. Were those raindrops … or tears?

"Sora?" Riku dared.

"What?" Sora answered quickly. _Too_ quickly to be okay.

"Your eye…" Riku pointed out, surprised at his own quiet tone.

"I slipped… on ice coming here. You need to plow your driveway or something," Sora laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, pushing the wet strands of brown hair off it. "Can you get me a towel or something?"

"Sora … the ice melted last night…" Riku arched his eyebrow. "It's raining … it's above freezing."

"Well, apparently your driveway has ice," Sora snapped, glancing away from Riku.

"Falling on ice wouldn't do that." Riku took a step closer, reaching to touch Sora's face, just once, but Sora recoiled. Riku felt something deep inside him break. "You'd have a broken arm or leg, or sprained something … not a black eye."

"Riku…don't," Sora warned, watching Riku reach out again.

"What happened to you?" Riku was honestly afraid to know.

"N-n-othing happened!" Sora retorted, trying to push past Riku to get some towels. However, Riku stopped him, grabbing his wrist tightly. Sora winced upon the contact, feeling his arm being yanked forward. Riku eyed him once more. "Stop…" Riku said nothing at first. "Let me go," Sora murmured under his breath, trying his best to look away.

"Sora…" Riku began but was silenced when Sora hissed out.

"Let me go! You don't understand anything!" Sora snapped, yanking his wrist away from Riku.

Riku, however, did something more than just hold the boy's wrist. Anger and built up frustration, both mental, physical, and sexual came pouring out. Green eyes narrowed at Sora as he pulled the boy close to him, allowing their bodies to go flush against one another. Riku nestled his head against the top of Sora's, keeping the brunet locked in a tight hug. The silver haired male exhaled sharply, hoping that the sign of affection would calm Sora down.

Sora didn't say anything, just kept his gaze glued to the floor. The brunet cleared his throat as Riku's hands dropped from around his wrists and let the brunet go. "Axel... broke up with me last night," Sora whispered, hurt flashing in his eyes. Apparantly he was calmer now.

"Why?" Riku dared to ask, worry taking the place of nerves.

"I wouldn't do the things he wanted to do," Sora mumbled back, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "I didn't want to be used by him. So... I told him that I didn't want to go all the way with him, and he got mad. He yelled at me and said that he waited three months and that I should be ready by now. So... I tried to yell back but he ended up punching me. I... Riku... It wasn't the first time he did that, but he always apologizes and-"

"Sh," Riku commanded, reaching out to lightly rest his hand on his best friend's shoulders. "I understand. You don't need him."

"It hurts," Sora moaned in despair, his lithe body trembling. "Not so much my bruises and stuff... but my heart. I'm tired of getting hurt."

"I'm tired of seeing you get hurt," Riku answered back and stared at Sora. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"Don't do that, Riku," Sora mumbled, shaking his head. "Don't do something stupid because of me. I don't want you to hurt him at all. It's over. That's all. There's no need for violence," Sora murmured.

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "You're welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you, Riku," Sora said with a faint smile. "You're my best friend. Thank you so much," the brunet said as he leaned forward, wrapping his slender arms around Riku's body. Riku melted into the touch, but refrained from doing more. Sora had just suffered a terrible breakup the night prior. Even one day later it still seemed to be effecting the brunet badly.

"Let's get you dried off," Riku suggested as he pulled out of Sora's embrace, leading the brunet to the guest room.

Once Sora was dry, the brunet sprawled out onto the guest bed. Riku was still in the room, sitting at the edge of said bed. Sea-green eyes watched blue ones, never once shifting away. Namine was right. Everytime that Sora was single, Riku seemed _so_ happy. It was odd. Regardless, Riku sat there in silence with Sora, listening to the rain fall. Riku lost track of how many times the two friends had done this over the course of ten years. It was nice to have such a good friend. But Riku wanted more, and it hurt so badly.

"Riku?... Why don't you ever date?" Sora asked, sitting close beside Riku. The pair had shared a long talk about Sora's breakup, easing the brunet's mind. And Riku was delighted when Sora said it wasn't love. Just attraction and lust.

Riku winced at the question. Sora was bound to ask it sooner or later. "I don't like being hurt."

"But you always look so lonely," Sora argued with a frown appearing. "I don't like seeing you lonely so much."

"I'm not lonely when you're there," Riku mumbled in argument, his eyes staring at Sora. Sora offered a timid smile back as he rested his head against Riku's shoulder.

"It's funny. We've been friends for ten years and nothing really has changed. We're still so close. It's nice," Sora said simply, eyes slipping shut.

Riku's heart clenched. Sora didn't want things to change. Sora wanted things to stay the same. The words drilled a hole into Riku's heart as he mumbled a forced, "Yeah, I know."

"Riku?... I know I just asked... but why haven't you dated someone in six years?... I mean, I know you don't want to get hurt, but still. What's... made you like this?" Sora wondered nervously, hoping his friend would answer honestly.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Just go to bed," Riku informed the brunet, gesturing for the brunet to lay down.

"Lay with me then," Sora instructed. Riku sighed heavily and complied, laying his body down beside Sora's. The two males barely fit side by side on the bed, on their backs. Sora shifted onto his side, snuggling close to Riku's warm body. Riku always smelled so wonderful. "Why, Riku?" Riku didn't answer. "Riku, please. I'm your best friend. Tell me what's-" Sora began stubbornly but silenced himself when he felt hands reach out and snag his wrists. Sora stared curiously at the hands on his wrists before his body was pinned against the bed.

Riku said nothing. Instead, he hovered over the brunet's body, having the teen securely pinned beneath him. Eyes exchanged furtive glances before Riku craned his neck down and bruised their lips together, his tongue darting out to lick at Sora's bottom lip. Sora tensed from shock but soon melted into the kiss, shyly pressing his lips back against Riku's. A silent gasp came from the teenager when he felt the wet tongue at his lips. The gasp supplied Riku with entry to which he gladly took. The taller's tongue lapped against the brunet's, teasingly coaxing the other's into play. Sora, whose face was a scorching red by now, arched his body slightly up against Riku's, meshing his mouth feverishly against his friend's.

Riku pulled away and licked at his lips before looking to the side. "I'm sorry," he automatically said, his body aching. It was torture having your body flush against your crushes.

"Don't be," Sora answered shakily, interlacing his fingers with Riku's. His whole body was trembling as he gazed up into sea-green eyes. "Don't be sorry," he practically purred, craning his neck to nestle it into Riku's neck.

"S-sora?" Riku dared, stuttering when he felt Sora's head against his neck.

The brunet glanced up, shaking his head a few times, before claiming Riku's lips in his own again. Riku suddenely felt _so_ weak. Sora pushed closer to his friend, finger's tightening around Riku's as he applied pressure into the intended chaste kiss. Riku sighed sweetly into the embrace. The silver haired male's right hand fell from Sora's. It then began running small circles on the boy's hips. Sora gasped in shock, arching into the touches, causing Riku to gasp as well.

Riku didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He had wanted this for so long, and he was finally getting it. Desire took him over as his lips hungrily nipped at Sora's cheek, jaw, then down his neck. Lips bit and nipped at the tender flesh there, making Sora mew in pleasure. Fingers gripped Riku's hand and the taller's back, keeping the other as close to him as he possibly could. And it felt so _good_ to have Sora beneath him like this.

"You're beautiful," Riku whispered, trailing kisses feverishly up and down Sora's neck. "So fucking beautiful," he continued before locking Sora in one, final passionate kiss.

When it did end, Riku pulled away sharply once more. "…I'm sorry," he breathed out distantly, letting his hand fall from Sora's.

"Please, Riku," Sora's voice cracked as he pleaded with the other. Riku opened his mouth to question Sora but the other had already buried his head into his neck once again. This time, tears came pouring from the other's eyes. Riku could feel them against his neck, glistening with a dull brilliance.

"Sora… why are you crying?" Riku was afraid to ask.

"Riku…" Sora nuzzled his face weakly into Riku's neck, feeling so broken and yet so complete. "If you… cared about me… then why?" he choked on his words, finally removing his face from the shelter of Riku's neck.

"Because I thought you'd hate me for itm" Riku breathed out, shaking his head in dismay. So Sora had finally found out? Sora figured it out from the thousands of kisses just shared? Riku's stomach dropped. "I wasn't going to risk it."

"Would have saved me a lot of pain." Sora shrugged as he breathed evenly, arms reaching up to tangle themselves around Riku's neck, holding the silveret close to his body.

"You?" Riku dared, finding it hard to form more than one word anymore.

"Heh … yeah. Figured, you were … straight." Sora blushed and then glanced at Riku's chest, turning darker as he realized how provocative of a position they were in. Oddly, Sora had no objections. None whatsoever.

"Sora," Riku rolled his eyes, "Listen… I'll never let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Thanks," Sora answered weakly.

"But I need to ask you this," Riku began.

"Yeah?" Sora looked expectantly at the other. He felt like his heart was mending. The bruises and the scrapes didn't seem that bad anymore. Sure, he would take awhile trusting people other than Riku, but with Riku there he wasn't really concerned. Riku had never once hurt him, and he knew the other never would. Riku was his best friend, so he knew pain wouldn't be caused by him.

"Can I kiss you again?" Riku requested. That was all he could ask for; just for no.

Sora smiled faintly, loving how simple that was. "Of course."

He wasn't jealous, he was trying to save Sora.

And now he had a reason to protect the brunet. Not just friendship, but possibly more.

Besides, now his 'fantasies' could come true.


End file.
